marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 226
| StoryTitle1 = Big Monster on Campus! | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = Janice Cohen | Letterer1_1 = Irv Watanabe | Editor1_1 = Bob Hall | Synopsis1 = After defeating the Leader, the Hulk has now turned his fury on Doc Samson. As the two fight it out in one of the labs at Gamma Base, soldiers come into the room and try to subdue the Hulk with a gas grenade. This fails because the Hulk does what they don't expect: he actually holds his breath for once. The Hulk then swats the soldiers away and resumes his bout with Samson. General Ross then comes racing in and tries to tame the Hulk with an Encephalo-Helmet, but the device doesn't work on the Hulk this time and the brute easily rips it off his head. The Hulk then backhands Ross and deciding that he has fought enough, bounds away. Not far away in Tecumcari, New Mexico, Kroptokin and Jim Wilson have stopped for a burger at a fast food restaurant on their trek toward Gamma Base. As the portly magician disgusts Jim with his eating habits, the pair over-hear a police scanner report about the Hulk being sighted in Navapo and take off to catch up with him. When the reports of the Hulk arriving in Navapo reach Gamma Base, Clay Quartermain insists on going after the Hulk even though he is still partially paralysed from the Leader's attack on the base. Doc Samson, in charge now that General Ross is being treaded for injuries, tells Quartermain to stand down and mobilizes a unit to catch up with the Hulk. With news that the Hulk is heading toward Desert State University, a full evacuation of staff and students is ordered. However, Dr. Herbert Weller refuses to leave and intends to face the Hulk as Banner was a former student of his. When the Hulk arrives he questions why he came here. At first, he recalls the last time he was at DSU and fought Captain Marvel, but suddenly he remembers something else when he spots the name "Judy" carved into a tree with a heart around it. The Hulk begins remembering one of Banner's memories about a former lover from university. However, when his memory of Judy shows her going to Banner, the Hulk begins to rampage. However, he is briefly quelled by the arrival of Dr. Weller who tries to talk sense into the Hulk. However, because he keeps on calling the Hulk by his real name he does nothing more than anger the Hulk even more. Jim rushes onto the scene and the Hulk is about to lash out on him as well when suddenly Weller's weak heart beings to affect him. Furious that everyone is angry with him, the Hulk then sees what he thinks is yet another antagonist come to cause him trouble. Upon closer look the Hulk is mistaken as it is merely a statue of the late philosopher known as Socrates. Reading the inscription "Know Thyself" on the statue keeps putting the idea in the Hulk's mind and he begins to go into another frenzy. He suddenly smashes the statue. The Hulk picks up the head of the statue and demands that the its words get out of his mind. However, the Hulk then reverts back to Bruce Banner and he begins to break down because he doesn't even know who he is anymore. Just thne Doc Samson arrives on the scene and offers to help Bruce figure that out. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Dean Harvey Slater * * Sally * Locations: * ** *** *** **** *** Items: * Tranc-Gas Grenades *Encephalo Helmet Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * General Ross tries to put on the Encephalo-Helmet which was used to restore Banner's mind in the body of the Hulk in . * The Hulk makes a number of chronological appearances between pages 7 and 8 of this issue they are: The flashback in , , (which occurs between the pages 8 and 9 of Defenders #61), - , - , and - . * Clay Quartermain is getting over paralysis mentally imposed on him by the Leader in . * The Hulk recalls his battle with Captain Marvel from . * Hulk states that Jim ordered him around in the past. Jim pleaded to the Hulk not to kill the Stingray back in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}